Angel Falls
Angel Falls is the first city the hero enters in the game. It is the city the hero, as a C, is chosen to guard by his mentor, Aquila, whom was the guardian before the hero. Story After a short animation, you see your character staring at the Guardian Statue. Then Ivor, the young, brash mayor's son, comes to you to teach you "Village Rules", but really he is making fun of you. Then Erinn comes and sends them off (as you say thanks to Erinn in your head) and tells you to take a walk, and when you're ready, to come home. The hero goes to Ivor's house to see him being scolded by his father, the mayor. The hero heads back and rests. The next day, Erinn wakes you up to tell you Ivor is there to see you. The hero goes and meets Ivor, who takes him/her outside to the side of the house. He tells you about how a landslide came between the path of Angel Falls and another town called Stornway. He says he will clean it but he wants your help. If you say no, he reasons with you by saying you have to pay back Erinn like this. When you head to the exit of the village, Hugo stops you but Ivor pushes him aside (not literally). You two head out and reach the pass. When you reach, there are 3 paths jutting out like a fork. On the straight one you see the Starflight Express. Of course, Ivor cannot see it and says it's just a fallen tree, which is behind the Starflight Express. On the right side there's a pond with a treasure chest near it. Open the chest and you will find a Gold Ring, which is useful to boost your defense. On the left the path continues until it reaches a huge landslide. You and Ivor can't clear it because it's far too big, but you hear voices from the other side. They are Stornway soldiers, saying that they will have the landslide cleared. Then they mention if there was a woman named Patty, who came through the Hexagon. When you head back to Ivor's house, his dad was very worried about him, and scolds him as usual. Then Erinn rushes into the room to see if the hero had really been out of the village, and takes him/her back. Then, after, you go back to Ivor's house, Ivor thinks he's a hero. Erinn hears about Patty and asks the hero to see if she's fine, but then she changes her mind. The next day the hero heads out to the Hexagon and keeps going straight when in. There is a stone wall blocking the path onwards and a ghost comes, as if guiding the hero. The ghost then leads him/her to a statue with a button behind it. When pressed, the wall moves. When the hero makes it to the end of this first dungeon, he sees a woman (who he/she later finds out is Patty) trapped under a pile of rocks. She says she got trapped when running from a beast and when you help her, it comes back. Then you will have to defeat the mighty Hexagoon. You go back to Angel Falls with Patty and head into the inn. There, Patty reveals that she has come for the Inncredible Inntertainer. When found that he is dead, she sees a future in innkeeping for Erinn. Erinn refuses, seeing that there is no one to care for this inn. That night, when the hero goes to Erinn's house to call it a day, he/she sees a ghost, the same one at the Hexagoon. Then while you are talking, a blue ball of light comes and takes form of a faerie. She reveals herself as Stella, captain of the Starflight. She wants you to prove that you're a Celestrian. She wants you to send the ghost's spirit to the heavens. You then go to a bush next to the waterfall, and obtain the Inny. You give it to Erinn and she sees it was her father's. When you come out, there is the ghost (Edwinn) fading, going to the heavens. Stella tells you to pick up the benevelessence, but it's invisible. The next day she decides to leave for Stornway to run the inn there and leaves Ivor in charge of the one in Angel Falls. Then Stella tells you to go back to the pass to see if the Starflight will work now. You go, yet it doesn't work. Because of this, she decides you go to Stornway and see if things get better from there. Thus ending the Angel Falls storyline. Inn At the beginning of the game, the hero is forced to rest at Erinn's house, where they get healed overnight. However, after the completion of the storyline of Angel Falls, the hero is free to stay at the inn (Which, unfortuantely, you know have to pay for). This time, the inn is five gold coins for one, and twenty for a whole party. Ironically, Ivor is running the inn and everyone who stays there says that it's awful... People There are very few important NPCs in this village, and they are: #Ivor #Ivor's father, Mayor Litlun #Erinn #Erinn's granfather #Edwinn's ghost and Erinn's father Sights to see Again, Angel Falls is a very small, quiet and rather boring place and only has one attraction, the Angel Falls waterfall, called the Angel Falls. However, there is an inn, a church and just an item shop selling the very basic weapons you'll need. Trivia *As most places in Dragon Quest, Angel Falls is the name of something that literally has something to do with the story (similar to Coffinwell, the fourth town in the adventure). The hero is an angel (sort of) and he 'falls' during the Observatory storyline in the beginning. *Angel Falls is in fact a real attraction in two places, in the west. The first is the more popular Angel Falls in Venezuela, South America and the other is Angel Falls in Maine, USA. *The characters here, Erinn and her father Edwinn, both have names that usually have one 'n', but now have two 'n's as a pun, as they both have names ending in the word 'inn' and they are both expert innkeepers. Also, Edwinn's name has 'win' on the end, showing that he actually put his rivals out of business, meaning that he is the one who 'won'. Category:Towns and Villages